


Flooded With Tears

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Liam's mom sent Theo out to find pallbearers for Liam's funeral. Scott still hasn't forgiven him.





	Flooded With Tears

Theo cautiously walked up to Stiles’ Jeep, eyeing Scott leaned over the engine. He hadn't gotten this close since the incident. Theo cleared his throat, mumbling out a soft, “Hello, Scott.”

Scott grunted, replacing the duct tape in his hand with a wrench and leaning back under the hood.

“I know you hate me right now, but I need you to do something for me.”

Scott straightened, leveling a glare at Theo, and clutching the wrench tighter in his fist. “You get my beta killed and still think I'm going to do things for you?”

“Not for me, for L-” Theo choked on his name. Days later and he still couldn't say it. “For him, and his mom. She wants his closest friends to carry the casket.”

Scott's eyes watered and he looked away. “I…” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Theo wanted to run, but he had to do this. He had to stay long enough to bury him, he owed him that much.

Theo hesitated, half turning to leave. “Scott,” he said, feeling wet droplets leak from his eyes, “I know it doesn't change anything, but...I’m sorry. We all would have been better off if I never made it out of the ground.”

Scott breathed out a shaky, wet sigh. “You saved him time and again before this. He would have gone a lot sooner if not for you.” He squeezed Theo's shoulder, his face contorted into a comforting smile that seemed to pain him. “This wasn't your fault. We just needed someone to blame.”

Theo nodded. “I get it. I’ve always been the bad guy to your pack. I'll get out of your hair after the funeral.”

Scott dropped his hand. “He would want you to stay.”

“I can't. He wanted us to get along, but I don't see that happening without him. I need a fresh start.”

“I promised to keep an eye on you.”

“And I promised to stay close enough to help out if you need me.”

They stood there, fighting back tears. This was the first time in his life that Theo had cried involuntarily. He hadn't realised just how many tears the human body could produce in one day.

Theo took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. “You have my number if anything happens. You should come by the house. His mom is having a tough time and I'm sure she'd like to see you.”

“Of course. I'll make some time.”

“Good...good,” Theo mumbled. He glanced up at Scott one last time before starting the walk to his truck.

“Theo?” Scott asked.

Theo stopped halfway down the driveway, turning back to the Jeep.

Scott's mouth pressed into a thin line. “Stay alive, okay?”

Theo's vision blurred. “You too,” he said, struggling against the waver in his voice. He climbed into his truck and drove far enough away that Scott couldn't hear him break down.

Without Liam here there was no reason for him to keep living.


End file.
